


Elthibar Gets Blue Balled

by Sugarino



Series: The Autism Chronicles [1]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Frozen (2013), Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Tangled (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Autism, Autistic, BDSM, Christianity, Crossover, Demons, Elthibar, F/F, F/M, Feet, Foot Fetish, Gang Rape, Gay Sex, Humor, M/M, Magical Girls, Multi, Oral Sex, Pee, Piss, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scat, Sex, Smelly feet, Stinky feet, Vaginal Sex, Witches, water sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 12:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15885963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarino/pseuds/Sugarino
Summary: On his trip to Arendelle to seduce the local princesses, Elthibar gets a surprise from a girl that claims to be Satan himself that will test his Christian faith. !Highly religious story. Recommended for good Christian reading, will strengthen faith in god ;0 ! All people are fictional and similarities to people real and alive is very sad tbh.





	Elthibar Gets Blue Balled

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: None of this autism is owned.

Lord Elthibar was making the rounds once around the castle. Elthibar had been sent to Arendelle to foster good relationships between the two nations of Arendelle and Corona. Elthibar felt it was his duty as a god fearing Christian and an ethnic Jew to bring these Judeo-Christian values to these heathens. In the distance a clock bell rang.

"By the good lord it must be time."

Elthibar was supposed to meet the queen later and it seemed later was now. It was important that his meeting with the queen go well in order to bring them into an alliance with Arendelle, something Elthibar planned to do using his masculine charms that had moistened many panties in his time and day. The fact she wanted it done in her bed chambers jut made things easier. Though as he walked towards her bed room he could swear he heard feminine screaming which only got louder and louder as he got closer to his goal. Then he could make out the distinguishable voice of screaming coming from Elsa.

"By the lord and all underage girls I have yet to molest. The queen must be under attack!"

Elthibar unsheathed his sword now charging toward the bedchambers. With a mighty shove the doors gave way allowing him entry but to his horror it wasn't Satanists, wizards, the occult, or his mother that was behind this evil. No it was something much worse: Lesbians! Queen Elsa was currently in tribadism with Rapunzel and there was more scissoring here then an arts and crafts session. The moans he heard were screams of pleasure as both queens were drowning in buckets of sexual liquids that always show up in porn fics. Our young hero replied the only way he knew how to: "BALDERDASH"

"O'ohoh E-e-e-e-elthibar! OH fuck yes!"

Was all Rapunzel was able to get out as the pleasure of tribaldism took over, various juices spilling out of her gonads creating squelching sounds.

"By the good lord what is the meaning of this? Homosexuality is an abomination to GOD! Rapunzel how could you do this? I though you and Eugene were good Christians? How could you do something so-so-so sinful!"

"How can something that feels so good be so wrong."

Rapunzel spat out in response though it was a little muddled as her voice rose and fell due to the screwing still going on. Elthibar drew his attention to the queen of Arendelle who just now was stopping the source of Rapunzel's pleasure.

"You little she-devil!" He exclaimed pointing his sword at her.

"You must be behind this! Are ye the work of Satan wench."

The blond Aryan simply wiped the cum and other sex fluids off her face and smiled at the kike.

"And you Rapunzel?" Elthibar said turning to the princess.

"How could you betray Eugene like that?"

The long haired princess looked won red in the face. This was clealry new to her and she was embarrased by it.

"W-w-well the queen said this was an Arendelle custom. We were simply getting involved in the culture."

"BALDERDASH! You've been corrupted by Satan and this queen an obvious she devil or a witch! Where is Eugene."

A chuckle escaped Queen Elsa's lips from her bed.

"You'll find him over there Lord Klein,"

She said while pointing in the far corner of the room. True to her words Eugene was there but he was not alone. Behind him was Kristoff and Kristoff's little Kristoff was at the ready and little Kristoff wasn't so little, coming in at a whopping ten inches. Elthibar's sword fell to the ground as he witnessed the entire event like it was in slow motion.

"POUND ME DADDY! MAKE ME YOUR CUM BUCKET!"

Cried out Eugene.

"Sure thing you little cum slut"

Kristoff simply replied before jamming all ten inches of Aryan Nordic meat into Eugene's ass pussi.

"OH YES!"

Eugene cried out in pleasure as the Nordic rod hit all the right spots. Kristoff continued his relentless assault pumping harder and faster while in the corner Elthibar could make out Princess Elsa's younger sister princess Anna buffing her hairy muff to the scene before her.

"BALDERDASH!"

He screamed out once again.

"What's wrong Lord Elthibar?"

Inquired Elsa.

"I'm simply showing them how to have a good time. Does your kingdom not accept that? Does your god not?"

"Homosexuality is a sin against god! They are nothing more than the followers of Satan and a hate group comparable to the Nazis, Communists, and KKK. My Jewish and Christian brothers and sister have been persecuted at their hands."

Yelled the sperg in an autistic rage. Elthibar once again pick up his sword this time aiming it at Elsa's heart and charging at her with autistic screeching.

"Die Pagan wench. Deaus lo vault!"

Elsa hardly gave him more then a passing glance. With a simple whisk of her hand Elthibar's legs and lower body were encased in a prison of ice and with another wave of her hand his sword went flying across the room disarming him. It was at this time Elthibar finally realized the gravity of his situation. The queen looked at him still smiling, but it was the way a predator may look on its prey before killing it. Next to her Rapunzel seemed to realize what deep doodi she was in.

"Wait! Stah-"

She tried to call out but was silenced by a kiss from Elsa and a finger in her special spot.

"Now there's a good girl."

Elsa said breaking the kiss. Back in the corner Kristoff was continuing the rock his Aryan meat rod in Eugene's anus and it being his first time Eugene's anal splinter was getting a work out like it never saw before but eventually it couldn't take the rough housing.

"OH SHIT!"

Cried out Eugene and he meant it literally. A torrent of shit and diarrhea was building up inside his anal cavity and covering Kristoff's cock. The sensation put the Nordic mountain man over the edge releasing his love juices in Eugene's ass pussi. However the fun part was just about to begin.

"Get over here you little cum dump!"

Kristoff called to Anna. The red head stopped her fapping and crawled over to Eugene and Kristoff, placing her face on her back face up between them. Kristoff unceremoniously removed his cock causing a torrent of shit and jizz to flood out and wash all over Anna. Instead of getting grossed out the kinky little whore started spreading that mixture of shit and cock juice all over self like it was an expensive lotion and given how her slit glistened and her nipples were like steel she was getting off to this more than anything.

Elthibar nearly lost his lunch at seeing this disgusting and depraved site. Certainly something had to have taken over Arendelle to make them act this way.

"Like what you see? This is how people really are deep down."

The queen stated laughing a bit to herself. Elthibar noted the laugh sounded like it belonged more to a teen girl then an evil queen and strangley that made it worse.

"I refuse to believe that. all have sinned and fallen before the glory of god but not even they could fall this far. Only the powers of Satan or black magic could make someone think to do something like this!"

The queen laughed again.

"You think so? What if this was all just the sick idea of a couple friends who came up with it without even really trying?"

"Y-y-you're lying You must be. People cannot be corrupted so easily."

Elthibar spat back defiantly.

"Let's see about that. Rapunzel dear? Why don't you help Anna clean up."

Rapunzel walked over to the shit encrusted girl who looked like a chocolate bar but smelled like a sewer. Despite her looking uneasy Rapunzel still obeyed and crept closer to the junior girl.

"No, no Rapunzel, please don't. Resist it! We can get through. We can save Eugene. Save the rest of them. There's a curse over this place, trust me! Put your faith in Jesus, through him you can overcome any challenge."

Elthibar cried out but his words may have been but a whisper or Jesus wasn't powerful enough to make a girl covered in shit not look hot. Anna slowly guided Rapunzel's head in before she took the initiative and latched her mouth around Anna's shit covered tit and started sucking as if she was a new born. Screams and moans came out of Anna as the blonde went to town on her tit.

"Oh yes, you nasty little slut. That hits the spot. I can't believe this little whore is actually licking your shit off of me!"

Once again Elthibar nearly lost his lunch watching this sight of depravity before him but it seems Rapunzel beat him to the punch. The young girl couldn't handle swallowing the feces laced on the breast and upchucked on Anna's breast while see was sucking on it coasting the breast in a new layer of not only the same feces and cum but now also her own stomach bile and chunks of her own breakfast she had earlier that day. Anna simply laughed at the older princess and took it in good stride.

"Little light weight there let me show you how its done."

Anna started sucking on her own breast cleaning up the bile and shit that was left on it then started lapping up the puddle Repunzel's puke made on the floor, even eating the chunks of partially digest food.

"Fine taste blondie, now come ere!"

Anna brought Rapunzel in for a kiss to which the older girl accepted until she felt Anna's tongue penetrate into her mouth but that wasn't all. Anna it seemed had saved some of the chunks of shit and food in her mouth and snowballed it in Rapunzel with the kiss. The blonde girl got the message and swallowed and this time it stayed down.

"Good job slut, you learn fast!"

Anna exclaimed happily after the blonde managed to hold down the shit and puke stew.

"Y-you people are monsters! Satan has this place gripped in his cold dead hands!"

Cried out Elthibar losing his willpower by the second watching such a scene. A good Christian was not supposed to look at porn much less at such a degenerate orgy.

"Did you just fucking assume my gender?"

Came a young stoic and girlish voice. A chill went over the room. Already it was pretty cold just with Elsa's presence but now it had gone from mildly chilly but bearable to ominous, like a cold windy night on October. In the room now appeared to be a young girl though her age seemed hard to discern she looked physically around the age of 14 though given the chill and power she was giving off that even Elthibar could feel there was more then meets the eye to this girl and she was probably much older then she seemed and wasn't such an innocent teen girl. To confirm that point she had a wingspan that in length was of an eagles and with feathers the deepest black of the raven coming out of her back.

"BALDERDASH"

Screamed Elthibar once again using his favorite word though also confirming he had no idea what it meant.

"Who are you demon? Are you behind the corrupton of my friends?"

The raven haired girl simply smiled but unlike Elsa's that still appeared to be a genuine smile of a young adult despite her intentions there was nothing but malice in the smile of this girl and her otherworldly amethyst colored eyes. A chill that put Elsa to shame seemed to follow her around no matter where she walked and the way she looked at them made it clear she thought of all present as nothing more then toys and prey.

"I didn't do anything to your friends. I simply made them realize their deepest desires. All I did was give them a little push and they did the rest for me."

"Jesus sent us fourth into the world as He was sent fourth (John 20:21), to do the works He did (John 14:12), and He gave us the authority to do the work at hand (Mark 13:34). One word... authority! Who has such authority? God's children... the believers! How do we exercise our authority? Through a spoken command in faith directed at the unclean spirits. The more faith we have, the more authority we can exercise. In the name of Jesus begone Succubus, demon."

Elthibar spat to the demoness in front of him. Said demon merely sat on the air as if there was an invisible chair and cross her legs.

"Is that all you got you little christ cuck?"

She said mockingly while flicking his nose.

"I-I don't understand. Why didn't it work?"

The autist said defeatedly, looking downward and dejected.

"Perhaps your faith wasn't strong enough? Or maybe your gods dead or never existed in the first place. I won't tell you the answer it will be much more fun to keep you guessing. But I'm here to give a special punishment~"

The demon reached under her dress and slid off the undergarments she held underneath, a pair of purple panties, and threw behind her as a gift to the still ongoing orgy. What came next was the horrifying part. She lifted up her dress but underneath was 13 inch long clitoris which was basically a dick at that point. The demon had a clit dick and Elthibar had a feeling where this was going.

"I Homura Akemi as emissary of Satan will administer your punishment for crimes against humanity, logic, and lolis. Now get ready you little cuck!"

The now named Homura clapped her hand causing the ice around his nethers to break though keeping his legs still pinned in place. try as he might and he tried pretty hard, Elthibar could not break free of his bonds or the fate that awaited him. Another clap of her hands and reality once again bent to her will, tearing off the armor and trousers Elthibar had been wearing... and causing the demon to pause, smile, then fall over on the ground laughing.

"By Madoka is that really your thing? I think I've seen midgets with bigger schlocks then that little worm and you're actually enjoying this you sick little freak?!"

It was true. Elthibar's favorite toy was now on display and not only was it erect despite him claiming he hated what was happening, at full mast it was a measly 3 inches. Wiping a tear from her eye Homura continued.

"Well it won't matter anyway you won't be using it here, though you probably would never have used it anywhere in all honestly."

She walked behind the autistic faggot which only made him tense up more since he now no longer could see the hell-spawn and he had a pretty good idea what was about to happen. As Homura got into position she took a look at her target and was less then pleased with the results. She had the lowest of expectations but was still disappointed.

"Disgusting! The thing is all pimply and hairy. Honestly you should be thanking me for raping you. Clearly this is about the only time someone would willingly go near this thing."

Like his face and the rest of him Elthibar did not keep good hygeine of his other regions. His anus riddled with acne and clearly a razor had never seen action where the sun don't shine. Disregarding that she prepped her giant clit dick at Elthibar's shithole preparing to make it her personal ona hole.

"P-please no."

Elthibar let out one desperate whimper as a plea to spare his virginity and his anus. The demoness simply smiled.

"Too bad, you a bitch so now you get the clit."

And with a mighty thrust without any lube plunged her spear into Elthibar's rectum. The autist let out a loud screech of pain as the giant dick-clit unceremoniously was lodged into his rectum. To his horror and dismay it still wasn't over. Homura kept thrust over and over again like she was mashing paste. Without any lubricant it tore up his asshole with blood pouring out as clear signs of anal bleeding and hemorrhaging.

"Sorry, but for the sick fucks I prefer using blood as lube. Hope you don't mind~"

Elthibar didnt get a chance to reply as he was too preoccupied with the pain from all 13 inches continuously pounding his anus. Within his anus he could feel Homura's cock twitching and pulsing knowing that it was about to cum. With one last mighty thrust Homura clenched while screaming ,

"GOTT IST TOTT!"

As cum continuously shot out of her futa dick filling Elthibar's anal cavity. The autist roared in pain as the load was too much for him to handle and the cum started seeping out of his anus even with Homura's cock still plunged into it. After a heavy sigh Homura took her dick out walked once again to the front of Elthibar and smacked his face with her giant clit dick.

"You should feel lucky I even soiled my clit-dick with your rectum. Even looking in your direction is a privileged you should take in."

The demon scathingly shot at Elthibar who could do nothing but cry at the brutal rape he just received. However it still wasn't over.

"Princess Anna, be a dear and come over here please?"

Homura cooed to the auburn haired girl across the room. Stopping her scat play with Rapunzel the princess walked over to the demon girl ever so shyly.

"If I'm not mistaken, you got a visit from your aunt right? Around this time of month?"

Anna's pale face was now blushing furiously.

"Well then~"

Homura leaned in close to Anna's right ear and started whispering something to her. The girl's face started blushing brighter but she nodded. Elthibar still reeling from having his anus violated looked up to see Anna with her skirt lifted in her two hands blushing madly. He was given full view of snatch and the "strawberry bushes" she was growing.

"Lady Anna please. Please help stop thi-"

Elthibar began but then got a taste of the red Niagara falls which was really no exaggeration. Blood was now pouring out of that strawberry natch like Anna turned on faucet and decided to let it run on him. So much so that it was getting a little much. He was having trouble breathing with the period blood basically drowning him. Gasping for air he struggled to wiggle his head away until he felt Homura';s high heeled booth stamp on the back of his head putting it back in place.

"Uh uh you little shit. You take this like a man."

Elthibar had no choice but to be back under the torrent again. It was getting everywhere. Down his shirt, in his eyes, his nose, his mouth. He was being water boarded by period blood and he was fast losing consciousness. However before the sweet release of death could overtake him the torrent stop and his breathe came back.

"Please no more!"

He begged now, coughing and spluttering up blood. The Demoness just stared back at him putting a black gloved finger to her left cheek in thought. Elthibar dared to look her in the face and instantly regretted it. Those eyes. Those violet orbs. They terrified him. There was something inhuman about his girl besides the obvious. When he looked in those yes he felt it, saw it. She had nothing but contempt for him, there was not an ounce of sympathy or mercy in her entire body she had for him.

"I think it needs to be washed off now!"

Homura stated nonchalantly. She lifted her skirt up like Anna did.

"Elsa, Anna, Rapunzel, come help with this."

The others now came to Elthibar and lifted their skirts up.

"Ready for the power wash girls!~"

As if on cue every vag present shot out a stream of golden liquid dosing Elthibar in a golden showers. They also had uncharacteristically good aim for females. Homura shot her stream directly into his right eye blinding him. Elsa aimed right for his mouth forcing him to swallow it. Anna and Rapunzel did not seem to aim for any specific part but not one drop of their stream missed him. Eventually it did subside and most of the blood was washed off.

Homura knelled down to face level with him again.

"That's what you get for not accepting her red sea! A real man loves his women every time of the month."

A moment of defiance struck Elthibar and he lashed back at her.

"YOU'RE DISGUSTING! ALL OF YOU. YOU ARE NOTHING BUT WHORES AND HARLOTS!"

For a brief moment no one said anything just letting the gravity of what he said sink in before the room was eclipsed in darkness. Not darkness like the lights simply went out but as if all light and color had been sucked from the world and it was nothing but a black void. Nothing. Nothing but her eyes that were now red. As quickly as it came it also vanished and color and light came back to the world. Elthibar still didn't understand what went on but he didn't want to relive that ever again.

"So is that how you feel, Klein? Perhaps you need to show some ladies proper respect? Anna has been working all day trying to please a little shit like you. Maing sure everything was perfect, your food, your room, the castle itself, Haven't you Anna?"

The straw berry blonde looked at the demoness and just nodded.

"She's been on her feet all day. I think it is time she got a little break. Maybe we can show you how to respect women you little dog- no bitch."

Anna as if in a trance walked over to Elthibar and stood before his smiling manically. Ever so slowly she removed her ballet flat and then with a grin shoved it in his face with his nose going in the shoe. The smell was overwhelming. Homura wasn't kidding when she said she was on her feet all day, the smell enough was proof of that. The odor and sweat at this point had melded into the insole and become one with it and there was also god knows what in there that Elthibar could feel as well as smell.

"I've been working so hard for you, you ungrateful swine. Not one time was I given a thanks. Do you know how tired my feet are!"

He couldn't reply as he was busy suffocating under the fumes of her shoe. She removed it but Elthibar knew this was far from over.

"A pig like you should get his proper meals this way."

She shoved her foot in his face. The odor from the shoe was nothing compared to the foot itself. Now it was almost unbearable and sweat still glistened on it. She had also painted her nails a nice rose pink which contrasted with how disgusting the foot actually was. In between her toes he could also see that a fine layer of toe jam was building up.

"Suck it piggy!" She commanded. At this point he was not inclined to deny a request. He went to town enveloping her feet in his mouth. Making sure to try and gat al the toes in. He even lapped up at the toe jam and started eating. This not not go unnoticed by Homura as the demoness had one of the biggest grins she had in her life.

"Holy fucking shit are you actually eating her toe jam? Not that it isn't fitting for you but I guess you really are a little piggy."

Elthibar could do nothing else but whimper as the females around his laugh at him. Elsa and Rapunzel had now taken off their shoes and were smothering his face as well. With the combined smell he considered it was a miracle he did not pass out. He lapped at each f the girl's feet making sure to eat and swallow every last piece of grim and jam on them, with the demon girl just laughing in the distance. Suffice to say his negotiations with Arendelle did not go as he planned.

To be continued...

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: this was actually my first request. Came about when the concept was pitched and given to me in a discord server I mod. Challenge was to include any and all fetishes that people suggested and the grossest ones they could think of.


End file.
